Les derniers Jeux
by The Dancing Corpse
Summary: Si la présidente Coin avait mis sa menace à exécution...voici les ultimes Jeux, qui jetteront dans l'arène les enfants des dirigeants du Capitole.
1. 1 Ça, c'était mon arrêt de mort

POV Thylane

Je fixe l'écran, hagarde. Les mots que rejettent les haut-parleurs disposés autour de moi mettent du temps à atteindre mon cerveau. Et quand ils l'atteignent, j'ai l'impression qu'ils n'ont pas de sens. Ce ne sont que…des sons sans sens…

Pardon. Avec tout ça, je ne me suis pas présentée, vous ne savez pas qui je suis, vous ne comprenez pas l'impact que ces simples mots ont sur moi. Je m'appelle Thylane. Thylane Snow. Oui, c'est bien ce que vous vous dites. Je suis bien celle que vous pensez que je suis, la petite-fille de feu Coriolanus Snow, défunt président de Panem. Il a été tué par le Geai Moqueur d'une flèche en plein cœur. A vrai dire…je ne le connaissais que peu, même s'il faisait partie de ma famille. Il ne venait pas souvent prendre de nos nouvelles, et ne faisait qu'envoyer des bouquets de roses modifiées qui remplissaient la maison d'une odeur entêtante et artificielle. Donc, même si ça parait cruel de dire ça, sa mort ne m'affecte pas tant. C'est surtout ma mère qui pleure à chaudes larmes. Après tout, c'était son père à elle. Normal qu'elle s'endeuille. Bref, même depuis, ma famille fait l'objet de la haine des rebelles. Nous étions sa chair et son sang, nous devions payer à notre tour pour le seul crime d'être ses enfants et petits-enfants. Au moins, à défaut de la tête du reste de la famille, ils viennent de se garantir la mienne. Ils m'envoient aux Hunger Games.

La présidente Coin offre un sourire crispé à l'écran. Dieu que je hais cette femme. Je pensais déjà qu'elle n'avait pas de cœur. Et elle vient de me le confirmer sans le savoir. Sous le feu des projecteurs, elle annonce qu'après le vote des anciens gagnants des Jeux, une ultime édition serait organisée. Une édition où les tributs seraient des enfants ou petits-enfants de personnalités de la haute sphère du pouvoir capitolin. Et j'en ferai partie à coup sûr. Les rebelles ne sont pas encore assez cruels pour envoyer mon petit frère de six ans à la mort. Quoique j'en ai seize seulement… D'une voix monocorde, elle énonce les noms avec pourtant un air sadique évident sur son visage aux traits sévères. Le mien en début de liste bien sûr. Suivi par celui de douze garçons et onze filles, tous, selon mon père, apparentés à des puissants du Capitole. Des descendants de juges, créateurs…tous y passent. Même, parait-il, le petit-fils de Caesar Flickerman est dans la liste.

Après la liste, elle adresse un dernier sourire crispé à l'audience et son image disparaît, remplacée par l'emblème du geai moqueur. Autour de moi, tout le monde s'est regroupé. Ma mère, son mascara écoulé à force de pleurer, ses yeux rouges, me serre contre elle de toutes ses forces, manquant m'étouffer. Mon père me presse l'épaule, retenant ses propres larmes. Et mon petit frère adoré, mon William, trop jeune pour comprendre le malheur, mais le pressentant, vient s'installer sur mes genoux. J'ébouriffe ses cheveux blonds, si semblables aux miens, et plonge mon regard rose dans le sien. Rose modifié bien sûr. Pas par de simples lentilles de contact. Une opération pour qu'ils soient roses bonbon. La seule transformation physique notable et définitive que j'ai choisie.

Alors que je le serre contre moi à l'étouffer, on frappe à la porte. Mon père se relève, sèche vigoureusement ses yeux et ouvre en gardant son air digne que rien ne perturbera jamais. Deux personnes en costumes de Pacificateurs, mais frappés aux armoiries de la nouvelle présidente. Je le sais. Ils sont venus pour moi. Alors je me redresse, repousse presque froidement ceux qui m'entourent et me poste aux côtés des pacificateurs. Et sans un mot de plus, ils m'emmènent. Où…aucune idée…tout ce que je sais c'est que la mort m'attend, au bout du chemin. Je ne survivrai probablement pas à ces Jeux. En tant que Snow, je dois mourir.


	2. 2 Organisation

POV Austin

je n'aurai jamais cru...en arriver là un jour. Participer aux Hunger Games que mon propre grand-père a présenté pendant des années. Car oui, je suis Austin Flickerman. Petit-fils du présentateur du même nom. J'ai...quatorze ans. C'est pas beaucoup. Du moins, c'est moins que ce que j'espérais comme âge pour mourir. Ce matin, après le discours,pompeux et bourré de snobisme de cette foutue Coin (je ne me déciderai JAMAIS à l'appeler présidente, n'insistez pas), je me suis fait arracher sans ménagement de ma famille éplorée pour me retrouver dans le centre d'Entraînement, que j'avais si souvent vu à la télé, confortablement installé dans mon canapé...mais que je ne pensais pas voir en live. Pas l'intérieur. Nous sommes vingt-quatre, là-dedans. Tous de la famille de personnalités importantes. Après tout, c'est bien pour ça que les rebelles avaient organisé cette ultime édition, non? Pour venger leurs soixante-quinze années de morts d'enfants des districts pour une année de ceux du Capitole. Ouais, je peux reconnaître que quand même, c'était cruel, comme punition. Mais s'ils étaient aussi nobles de cœur qu'ils le prétendaient, ils ne devraient pas faire ça. C'était mal. Même aux yeux de la justice. C'est bien ce que les profs de morale nous rabâchaient, non? On ne venge pas le mal par le mal. De même, là, faudrait pas venger les Jeux par les Jeux.

Bref. Fini de m'apitoyer sur mon triste sort. Je balaye la pièce où je me trouve du regard. Douze garçons, douze filles. Installés dans des fauteuils et canapés dispersés un peu partout, la tête dans les bras, pleurant carrément à chaudes larmes (c'est pas moi qui le leur reprocherait, ayant moi-même pleuré comme un faible bébé à mon arrivée), ou au contraire la tête haute, déterminés à subir leur sort fiers. C'est le cas d'une fille blonde assise, bien droite dans son fauteuil bergère de velours, un peu plus loin. Je ne sais pas comment elle s'appelle. Et au fond, je m'en fiche. Sachant que si je veux survivre à l'arène, il me faudra la tuer. Pas que j'en ai particulièrement envie, hein. C'est juste une constatation cynique.

Alors que dans ma tête s'échafaudent mille plans pour me sortir vivant de ces Jeux auquels j'ai bien l'intention de survivre (tous comme la plupart des gens ici, je suppose), la péta...pardon, Coin entre. Le silence s'établit aussitôt et vingt-quatre regards éteints, furieux, tristes ou résignés se tournent vers elle. Personnellement, j'ai collé un air de défi dans le mien. J'espère en mon for intérieur qu'elle le remarquera. Ça ne manque pas, et elle me fusille à son tour du regard, du genre tais-toi, sale gamin insolent. Bah quoi? ELLE nous avait envoyé à la mort. Alors j'estimais avoir le droit de lui faire la gueule. M'ignorant à nouveau, la vieille (tel était, dans ma tête, son nouveau surnom) prit la parole.

"Bienvenue à ces derniers Hunger Games! Vous êtes à présent dans la résidence des tributs. Je vous énoncerai moi-même votre tribut de paire. Cela signifie que vous serez comme des compagnons de district, et que vous logerez au même étage pendant la semaine qui précèdera votre entrée dans l'arène. Car oui *reniflement dédaigneux*, sur insistance de deux des anciens vainqueurs, nous vous accordons dans notre grande mansuétude une semaine d'entraînement au lieu de trois jours, étant donné que vous êtes des capitolins pur souche sans aucune expérience dans le domaine de la survie, du combat ou encore...de la faim."

Sur ce, elle déroule une longue liste et se met à appeler les différents binômes, chacun composé d'un garçon et d'une fille. Silencieux et provocant, je regarde la moitié de mes "camarades" être répartis et prendre l'ascenseur chacun leur tour pour rejoindre leur étage, du douze en premier au un en dernier. Pendant que je comtemple ce spectacle, la vieille finit enfin sa liste avec un sec:

"Thylane et Austen! Miss Snow et Mr Flickerman, vous serez logés à l'étage du district Un. Montez. Les deux anciens vainqueurs choisis pour être vos mentors vous attendent là-haut."

Snow? Snow? À coup sûr, cette fille (la même que j'avais repéré tout à l'heure, en plus, la blonde qui devait avoir dans les seize ou dix-sept ans) faisait partie de la famille du président. Enfin de l'ex-président. Pas étonnant qu'elle aie été choisie, ou plutôt condamnée. Nous,prenons l'ascenseur et j'appuie vigoureusement mon pouce sur le bouton frappé d'un étincelant 1 d'ivoire entouré d'ord. Que du luxe. Silence de mort. Gênés, la fille et moi n'osons pas nous adresser la parole. On aura bien le temps plus tard. Alors que je m'abîmais dans mes réflexion, la porte émit un petit "ding!" Et s'ouvrit. Mes premiers pas dans le vestibule moquetté de velours crème furent hésitants, puis prirent de l'assurance en m'approchant de la porte de ce que je supposais être le salon. La poignée émit un petit déclic en s'ouvrant. Les deux personnes qui discutaient sur le canapé se retournèrent.

Non. Ce n'était pas vraiment _eux_?

Je suis méchante, j'arrête l'histoire sur un blanc 8D Et les mentors ne sont pas forcément qui vous pensez!

prochain chapitre en route pour très bientôt, promis 3


	3. 3 Souvenirs et réalité

POV Annie

Mes pensées se perdent, s'égarent et s'entremêlent. Il n'est plus là. Ou peut-être qu'il est là et que je ne le vois simplement pas. J'aurai bien voulu. Il me manque... Finnick, je veux dire. Il est mort. Mais peut-être qu'il est toujours là, à attendre de pouvoir revenir, ou bien que ce soit moi qui le rejoigne. Peut-être qu'il y a quelques jours, je l'aurai voulu. Mais maintenant...maintenant, ce serait priver mon fils de mère après avoir perdu son père. Je passe une pain sur mon ventre. Rien d'extraordinaire, une bosse. Un très léger renflement. Mais qui m'est plus précieux que tout au monde parce qu'il renferme le fils de Finnick. Je suis sûre que c'est un fils...il lui ressemblera beaucoup. Et je lui parlerai de son père, pour qu'il n'ignore pas de qui il descend. Il en sera fier, vous verrez... Ah mais oui. Désolée de m'être épanchée sur...lui. Revenons à ce moment-là...

J'avais voté contre l'organisation de ces derniers Jeux. C'était barbare. Peeta était de mon avis, ça ne devait pas recommencer, même pour nous venger. la dernière voix appartenait à Haymitch. Et il a choisi de suivre Katniss. Autant dire que depuis, il a bien baissé dans mon estime. Quoique...aujourd'hui, l'estime a-t-elle encore de l'importance? Ce monde libre...qu'en faire? Jusqu'ici, la révolution avait mené nos vies. Y avait mis fin, pour certains, aussi. Et à présent que c'est fini...dans mon esprit, nous devenons comme le Capitole. Nous distrayant par des Jeux qui étaient à la base notre ennemi principal. Peeta était d'accord avec moi, lui. D'ailleurs, il est là. À côté de moi, sur le canapé. Où sommes-nous déjà? Ah oui. Dans la résidence des tributs. Lauvais souvenirs, même si j'étais intallée à l'étage du Quatre. Et que devions-nous faire aussi? Accueillir les tributs de cette dernière édition. Ça aussi je m'en souviens. Qui...la présidente Coin nous avait dit leurs noms. Je me rappelle de leurs prénoms. Pas de leurs noms. Thylane et Austin. Je me tourne vers Peeta, hagarde. Il me couve d'un regard inquiet. Sans doute a-t-il peur que je bascule à nouveau dans l'instabilité. Ça n'arrivera pas, je le sais. Si la mort de Finnick a eu un seul aspect positif, c'est de calmer mes crises. Je pense trop à lui pour basculer dans...autre chose.

"Qui...qui devions nous guider, déjà, Peeta?"

Il me regarde, avec son air patient, avant de répondre doucement:

"Les petits-enfants du président Snow et de Caesar Flickerman, Annie. Thylane Snow et Austin Flickerman. Ils ont seize et quatorze ans. "

Ah. Il a anticipé ma question. Je l'aime bien. Peeta, je veux dire. Il est gentil et patient. Dinguement amoureux de Katniss, ce qui est une histoire touchante en soi aussi. Eux, ils ont des chances que la leur se termine bien. Pas comme la mienne en tout cas.

Oh. Les enfants sont là. Ils vont me détourner de mes pensées sombre. Je les détaille du regard, sans curiosité particulière. La fille est blonde, très pâle, aux yeux d'un joli rose. Pour une fois, ces transformations physiques dont les capitolins sont si friands ne sont pas si laides. Mais elle me fait penser à...un lapin. Allez savoir pourquoi, avec moi rien n'est logique. Le garçon est brun, yeux vert foncé. Air moqueur, mutin. Il ne se laissera pas faire, celui-là. Coriace. Peeta se lève et leur tend la main. La fille, Thylane, le regarde d'un air désorienté, mais Austin s'empresse de la prendre et de la serrer. Peeta déclare en leur adressant un sourire rassurant:

"Enchanté. Je suis Peeta Mellark et voici..."

Comme s'ils ne savaient pas qui il était. Je me lève à mon tour, chancelante, et leur adresse un sourire tremblotant.

"...Annie. Annie Cresta. Nous serons vos mentors pour cette édition. "

C'est tout ce que je dis. Tout de suite, nous nous asseyons en cercle dans le salon et Peeta leur propose des cookies. Qu'il a glacé lui-même, bien sûr. Les petites fleurs blanches me rappellent mon mariage. Il avait aussi glacé le gâteau là-bas... D'ailleurs, Peeta se lève. Sirote un cocktail, appuyé contre la table. Et leur demande gentiment:

"Dites-moi. À combien estimez-vous vos chances de gagner? Dites tout, franchement. Énumérez vos points forts et points faibles. Nous *regard appuyé vers moi pour m'encourager à parler* en aurons besoin pour dire ce que nous pourrons faire de vous. "


	4. 4 Run away from your ennemies

POV Peeta

Il m'arrive de me demander ce qui serait justement arrivé si je n'avais pas été sélectionné pour partir, presque mort d'avance, aux Hunger Games. Si mon nom n'avait pas été pioché par Effie, en ce funeste jour de Moisson. Katniss serait partie, j'aurais pleuré en la voyant chaque jour à la télévision et en priant pour qu'elle survive. Débrouillarde et courageuse comme elle l'est, elle serait sûrement revenue en tant que vainqueur et mentor des plus normales, n'ayant que peu défié les Capitolins. L'accident des baies n'aurait jamais eu lieu, car cette temporaire règle des deux vainqueurs n'aurait pas eu de raison d'être. Elle serait revenue, je lui aurais déclaré ma flamme un jour, mais aujourd'hui. Je n'aurais su prévoir ce qu'elle aurait répondu. Mais il y avait une autre possibilité, que je refusais inconsciemment . Celle où elle serait morte dans ces Jeux, tuée par un adversaire qui aurait trouvé une faille dans son armure. Et là...eh bien, ma vie aurait continué. Certes transpercée par une lame de douleur, mais qui aurait guéri lentement au fil des ans. Je serais peut-être tombé amoureux une deuxième fois d'une fille du Douze, une belle jeune femme calme et douce. Peut-être Madge, ou une autre. Nous aurions peut-être fondé une famille... Doucement, j'écartais ces pensées. Rien de tout cela n'était arrivé. La révolte avait éclaté, soutenue par l'étincelle du Geai moqueur. Bien des gens que j'appréciais étaient morts. Primrose. La blonde et douce Madge. Boggs. Et tant d'inconnus...

J'étais assis aux côtés d'Annie dans les appartements réservés (anciennement) aux tributs du Un et leurs mentors, stylistes, prémarateurs et hôte. Pourquoi le Un? Aucune idée. Par contre, je savais pertinnemment pourquoi la présidente Coin nous avait confié les tributs les plus importants des Jeux. Parce que justement nous ne voulions pas qu'ils se reproduisent, même pour la dernière fois, même par vengeance. L'ennui, c'est que les autres vainqueurs en voulaient. De la vengeance. Ils voulaient voir le sang du Capitole couler, rien qu'une fois. Et en tant que petits-enfants, respectivement de Coriolanus Snow (le défunt et honni président de Panem) et de Cæsar Flickerman (le présentateur des tout aussi haïs Jeux), ces deux-là ne ressortiraient sûrement pas vivants de l'arène. Et sûrement pas la fille. Comme d'habitude, tout était truqué. Le vainqueur était désigné secrètement dès la fin des moissons. Donc en fait, la seule utilité était de...divertir le public. Barbare. C'était pourquoi je ne voulais pas que tout ceci recommence. Et malheureusement, j'ai perdu ce combat. Un combat à coups de mots.

Je presse la main d'Annie entre mes doigts. Les siens sont fins, délicats. J'ai presque peur de la briser. Mais je respecte sa douleur. Elle aussi a perdu un être cher pour prix de la révolution. Finnick est mort, la laissant enceinte de quelques jours. L'enfant ne connaîtra jamais son père. Je me demande si elle me laisserait l'aider à s'occuper de lui. Peut-être. Attendons sa naissance. On verra au bon moment...

D'un coup, les deux jeunes entrent dans la pièce, timides. Une jeune fille qui doit avoir seize ans, blonde aux grands yeux roses. Et un jeune garçon qui va sur les quatorze, brun au regard vert effronté. Je sais d'avance que celui-là est un débrouillard né. Après avoir quelque peu forcé amicalement Annie à leur parler, ne serait-ce que pour quelques mots, je les invite à s'installer. La blonde balbutie quelques mots. Timide mais fière tout de même.

"Je sais courir vite...et j'ai une bonne mémoire. Comme ça, je pourrais retenir plein de choses à l'entraînement avec les plantes. Et je sais assez bien viser, sans pour autant toucher ma cible. Par contre...je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à tuer le moment venu. "

Le début était bien. Mais la crainte à tuer...elle allait devoir la surmonter. Poiur survivre, on y était obligés. Au moins une fois. Voyons pour le garçon, Austin.

"Je cours vite aussi! Et je suis petit, agile. Je grimpe aux arbres, et je pourrais utiliser des armes de jet je pense. Et par-dessus tout je veux vivre!"

Sa détermination me fit sourire. Et je leur donnai le principal conseil du début.

"Bien. Utilisez vos jambes pour fuir la Corne d'abondance le plus vite possible après que le gong ait sonné. Vous n'êtes pas assez forts pour rester et faire un duel au sommet. C'est comme ça. Entraidez-vous le plus possible jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que sept ou huit concurrents. Après, si vous ne tenez pas à vous entretuer, quittez-vous. "

Sur ce, je me renfonçais dans mon fauteil, encore faible et traumatisé par la torture du venin dans mes veines. Il était temps d'étudier un peu les autres tributs du Capitole...


	5. 5 Cuz I was born to win

POV Gabrielle

Tsssseuh. Ces gens pitoyables pensaient-ils me vaincre, me briser aussi facilement? Comme ils se trompaient...lourdement. Cette devise d'une très vieille série télé...vous savez, "Unbowed, unbent, unbroken"? Elle me va très bien. Si je meurs, je mourrais la tête haute avec si possible un dernier bras d'honneur adressé à mes meurtriers et à l'ensemble de Panem. Quoique, je n'avais pas l'intention de mourir. J'avais juste trop soif de vivre pour me laisser abbattre.

Oh. Et avec tout ça vous ne savez pas encore qui je suis. Eh bien je vais vous le dire, moi. Je m'appelle Gabrielle. Gabrielle quoi? Gabrielle Crane. Qui suis-je dans la vie? La jeune cousine de Seneca Crane. Celui-là même qui est mort exécuté par Snow pour avoir laissé à la fois Everdeen et Mellark remporter les Jeux. Il a été stupide. Mais c'était mon cousin. Et je l'aimais, quo. Que je puisse en dire en ce moment. Mon prénom contraste avec ma nature. Gabrielle évoque la douceur, les fleurs, la légèreté. Alors que je suis une battante, prête à tout pour survivre et défier encore et toujours la fichue soi-disant Présidente Coin. Si elle pensait me fqire ployer aussi facilement, c'était la plus grosse erreur de sa vie car je la tuerai et boirai son sang. Pour la punir d'avoir osé penser qu'elle pourrait me vaincre. Car je suis invincible! La raison? Mon corps lui-même a été modifié pour vaincre. J'ai subi des dizaines d'opérations chirugicales pour rendre mes sens plus perçants, mes muscles plus forts, mes poumons plus développés. Chacun de mes membres a été dopé à fond et remodelé pour la victoire. Et quel âge j'ai? Dix-sept ans. Et j'ai commencé à m'entraîner et me modifier à l'âge encore tendre de douze ans. Parce que depuis mon enfance je voulais être la meilleure. À douze ans, les portes de la génétiques se sont ouvertes pour moi. Et je m'y suis précipitée.

À présent, je suis assise du bout des fesses sur un sofa, à côté d'une fille en larmes que je méprise royalement. Si elle pleure, c'est qu'elle est stupide. Et faible. Donc elle ne mérite pas mon attention. J'ignore aussi le fameux discours de Coin. Elle aussi, elle est inutile. Et elle verra le sort que je lui réserverai quand je sortirais vivante et auréolée de triomphe de ces Jeux crétins. sans l'avouer. J'ai un peu hâte de voir qui seront mes mentors. Ils seront deux. Mais j'étuffe un grognement agacé. Quoi?! Je vais devoir me coltiner un coéquipier qui va peut-être me ralentir? Un boulet? Pas question. Je m'en fiche, si il est faible, je le tue dès le début. Comment osent-ils me mettre avec un autre, m'alourdir, moi qui suis l'équivalent d'un trubut de carrière même si je n'ai pas tout à fait dix-huit ans? Ah, ils verront bien.

Lorsque la "présidente" appelle mon nom, Gabrielle Crane, je me lève, mes longues jambes et mon buste moulés dans un ensemble noir sculptura, mes cheveux marron foncé ondulant dans mon dos rassemblés en une tresse compacte, et me dirige vers les ascenseurs en me déhanchant, histoire d'attirer tous les regards: admiration des garçons et jalousie des filles. Je n'accorde que très peu d'attention aux autres tributs. Je re'arque simplement deux gosses de célébrité: la petite Snow et le moucheron brun des Flickerman. Je ne ferai qu'une bouchée d'eux. Surtout la fille Lapin Angora. À cause de ses yeux. Elle a même pas l'air capable d'écraser une mouche! Alors tuer dans l'arène...jamais pour elle on dirait. Pfff. Faiblarde sentimentale. Pareil pour mon coéquipier. Je ne le regarde pas et c'est à peine si je remarque sa présence.

En arrivant à notre destination (l'étage du Douze? Ils sont sérieux?!), je shoote dans les portes de l'ascenseur d'un coup de pied pour les forcer à s'ouvrir. Je remarque tout de suite les deux jeunes femmes qui bavardent devant la baie vitrée, apparemment bel et bien strictes. Lorsqu'elles se retournent, je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir reculer sous l'effet de leurs regards aussi frpids que l'acier trempé.

Ce ne sont pas n'importe lesquelles... Ce sont ELLES. J'aurais pour mentors la bûcheronne..et la Fille du Feu elle-même.


End file.
